The present descriptive report deals with a request of Patent for an innovative model of joint shaft guide for the mechanism of the musical instrument keys, which has specific characteristics providing a large practicality and utility for the purpose it is intended.
As we know, there is a model of joint shaft guide in the market, which is mounted in the end of a triangle having a rotary movement of the musical instrument keys. The triangle has in its end a cylindrical hole which receives a spring and an articulation part, having a rotation susceptible of sliding within the mentioned hole. The articulation part has in its outside end an empty space which receives coaxially the terminal tip of a screw having a tip fixed within a ball body which is a support of articulation.
The mentioned model has a certain cost in front of the number of pieces that compose it, which are commonly used in the market and further, a certain grade of difficulty in lubrication, and mounting and dismounting of them.